


does a scorpion sting when fighting back?

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Past Abuse, not really shippy since they're kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Catra and Adora just wanted to explore. Nothing ever goes their way.or: kids!catradora in the horde getting caught by shadow weaver. yeah.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: twitter prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Kudos: 4





	does a scorpion sting when fighting back?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @sapphicfrost.

Adora looked around the weird room with fearful eyes. They should’ve never came here, what if they got caught?

“Quit stressing, ‘Dora,” whispered Catra, right behind her. But, from right behind  _ her... _

“Yes, quit stressing, Adora. Run along,” said a stern voice, which made both girl cringe. 

The blonde, ever the perfect young cadet, did as was told, but not without shooting a worried glance at her best friend. The catgirl in question just gave her a grimace. Adora left without another word.

Shadow Weaver looked at the blue and yellow eyed girl. “And you? Did our last encounter not teach you anything?”

Catra looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip out of worry. 

“Run along. I don’t have time to deal with pests like you.”

The feline did as was told, not wanting to keep her best friend waiting right outside the door, where she knew she’d be.


End file.
